


Devil In Disguise

by addledwalrus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Cults, Dating, Devils, Disguise, F/M, Gallows Humor, Human Sacrifice, Humor, Morbid, Nightmares, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Romance, Succubi & Incubi, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 01:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10425927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addledwalrus/pseuds/addledwalrus
Summary: Two different people witness what they believe to be the dark sides of their significant others.





	1. Part One

**1978**

"So, should I walk you to the door?" Kevin asked politely upon bringing the car to a stop and turning towards the girl that he still couldn't believe he'd managed to win over.

"Nah, I'll be fine." Barbara replied while reaching for the door handle. "See you on Friday..."

"Bye..."

Kevin could only watch dreamily as she stepped outside and made her way back towards the dorms, before switching gears again so that he could drive off into the night.

_"And I thought she was only into guys like Steve...oh well, more power to me..."_

* * *

"Well, here's to a year of dating each other.. " Barbara began, raising a goblet of red wine and waiting for her boyfriend to do the same.

Kevin blinked in a moment of hesitation and wondered if he was actually dreaming, for something seemed otherworldly about the way she wore her blue satin dress and matching eyeshadow.

He chose to ignore the ominous feeling however and joined her in giving a toast to their relationship, before they both began to sip from the glasses.

Kevin immediately wrinkled his face in disgust when he found that the wine tasted unbelievably foul and placed his drink down on the table.

"Oh my God, did you put something in this or what?!"

Barbara smirked as she finished drinking.

"Only the blood of newborn babies, my dear..."

* * *

"You monster!" Kevin screamed aloud as he sat up in a panic, only to realize that it was all just a nightmare and that he was completely alone.

Still, the sheer vividness of the dream disturbed him and he started to wonder if fate was trying to warn him about a particular negative trait that Barbara happened to possess.

_"No, that can't be. If she had a rotten side, I'd be aware of it now. Her Dad and mine are friends, after all..."_


	2. Part Two

**2006**

"Wakey, wakey..." A cheerful male voice greeted Brittany as she woke up and saw the arrangement of candles to her left. "Did you sleep well, babe?"

"Yeah, I did..." She replied lazily, only to sudden gain alertness when she saw the sort of clothes her boyfriend was wearing.

Jared grinned as he spun around to show off an expensive top hat and silk suit, before kneeling down so that he was at her eye level.

"How do I look?"

"You look great, but where did you get it? It's not the Victorian era any more..."

"Where did I get it? Well, let's just say that this is my new trademark..."

"What?' Brittany asked in surprise, raising both her head and eyebrows, only to feel his hand gently press her back down.

"Relax, the other guests will be here shortly..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You'll see..."

It was only then that Brittany finally felt the tight bonds around her wrists and ankles. She swallowed in fear and rolled her head to the side to notice that a large, ornate knife lay on the table behind Jared.

"No..." She gasped as her eyes widened in horror.

"Yes..." Jared countered with glee as he picked up the sacrificial weapon and began to beckon his subordinates into the room.

* * *

"Oh my God..." Brittany whispered, opening her eyes to see the blank television screen before her and feeling the warmth of Jared's body at her side.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned in concern, lifting his head and blinking a couple of times, having been woken up by the sound of her voice.

"Yeah, I just had the creepiest dream... you're not in any weird cults, are you?"

"No, not really. Why are you asking me that?"

"No reason. I just think that maybe we should spend some time apart..."

"Are you sure?" Jared asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you could start by leaving right now." Brittany continued, now wanting nothing more to be alone, in the hope that her boyfriend's absence would significantly ease her feelings of paranoia.

"Well, okay..." Jared finally relented after several moments of consideration. "I guess I'll go..."

"Thanks..."


End file.
